1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a float switch of a humidifier, particular to one used in a drier land or season to increase indoor humidity to make a person's skin feel comfortable, provided with a float switch able to continuously fill water in a water basin to make the humidifier smoothly working and to seal a water outlet to keep water from leaking out in case of separating a water tank from a main body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,860, a conventional float of a humidifier is mainly provided with a connect rod 25 fitting around with a coil spring 26 and having the top installed with a stopper 24. When a water tank 2 is assembled together with a body 1, as shown in FIG. 6 of the patent, the connect rod 25 is pushed up by a bottom base 120 of the body 1, forcing the stopper 24 to move upward and leave away from a water hole so as to let water in the water tank 2 flow down into a humidifying chamber. And as the water tank 2 is separated from the body 1, the coil spring is to elastically seal the water hole to prevent water in the water tank 2 from continuously flowing out, assuring a safe use.
However, as some water may still remain in the chamber of the float, and splash out to wet the body of a user if the water tank is not carefully separated from the body 1, somewhat annoying the user.